This invention relates to fluid distribution apparatus, and, more particularly, to fluid distribution apparatus which is particularly well adapted for use in connection with sanding operations, and the like.
A primary object of the present invention is to afford a novel fluid distribution apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel fluid distribution apparatus for feeding working fluid through two hoses.
In certain commercial operations, such as sanding operations, and the like, the sander commonly is driven by working fluid, such as compressed air, or the like, fed thereto through a power hose, and the air around the sander is withdrawn, by suction or vacuum, through a separate hose to thereby reduce the amount of dust and sand particles in the air surrounding the sander. Commonly, the sander is disposed within a hood, or the like, and the vacuum hose is connected to the hood for withdrawing dust and air therefrom.
Heretofore, insofar as I know, when such fluid feeding has been performed, it has been performed through separate hoses or conduits. Commonly, the air pressure hose and the vacuum hose have heretofore been two separate hoses extending from the air pressure source and the vacuum source, respectively, across the floor of the shop, or the like. It is an important object of the present invention to afford improvements over the apparatus heretofore known in the art for simultaneously supplying air pressure and vacuum for such operations.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel fluid distribution apparatus which is particularly well adapted for feeding working fluid, such as compressed air, to a sander, or the like, for driving the latter, and simultaneously drawing working fluid, in the form of air surrounding the sander or the like, from the locality of the sander.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel fluid distribution apparatus or the aforementioned type, which embodies a flexible, elongated, multi-passage conduit mounted on a reel for winding thereonto and unwinding therefrom.
Multi-passageway conduits for feeding working fluid therethrough have been heretofore known in the art, and, in some instances, have been mounted on reels. For example, fluid feeding apparatus embodying a plurality of hoses individually mounted on a rotatable reel have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,630, which issued to L. S. Roark on Feb. 24, 1953. Also, fluid feeding apparatus, embodying a plurality of hoses disposed in a single casing and mounted on a rotatable reel have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,724, which issued to E. J. Sanders et al on June 2, 1953. In addition, fluid feeding apparatus embodying a water hose for use in fighting fires, and having an air hose disposed therein have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 386,751, which issued to S. L. Loomis on July 24, 1888. It is an important object of the present invention to afford improvements over such fluid feeding apparatus heretofore known in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel fluid distribution apparatus of the aforementioned type which embodies a novel conduit comprising two passageways constituted and arranged therein in a novel and expeditious manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is to afford a novel fluid feeding apparatus of the aforementioned type, wherein the reel thereof embodies connectors constituted and arranged in a novel and expeditious manner for connecting such a conduit to a source of vacuum and a source of working fluid.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel fluid feeding apparatus of the aforementioned type wherein the conduit thereof embodies a novel connector constituted and arranged in a novel and expeditious manner in one end portion of the conduit.
An object ancillary to the foregoing is to afford a novel connector of the aforementioned type which embodies a main body portion connected to one portion of the conduit, and two branches projecting outwardly from the body portion for connection to respective hose portions of the conduit.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel fluid feeding apparatus of the aforementioned type which is practical and efficient in operation and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings, which, by way of illustration, show the preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.